The subject invention is directed toward the art of ink jet printers and, more particularly, to an improved ink storage cartridge for such printers.
Cartridges for ink jet print heads or matrix print heads comprising a casing which contains a porous ink storage body are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,771,295, 5,158,377, 5,221,148, and 5,421,658. A tubular socket of the print head extends into the interior of the casing and locally compresses the porous body. It is assumed that this local compression increases the capillarity of the porous body around the socket so that the ink content of the porous body can be used more completely.